


Happily Ever Danno

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detective groaned and tilted his head, attempting to look around. "Why are we on the ground with my head in your lap?"</p><p>Steve laughed. "You decided to be a hero and had a showdown with two tons of metal. You lost." </p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever Danno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstydaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstydaydreams/gifts).



> Angstydaydreams wanted Danno boo boos and H/C . I don't like it but I can't say no to her.

"Danny! Danny, answer me buddy."  
   
Steve was kneeling, cradling his partner's head in his lap. A sizeable gash marred the now even paler skin of the detective, blood running in a line down into his golden, wheat colored hair. More frightening to Steve was the fact that Danny's eyes were closed and he wasn't opening them.

"No, Danny. Come on, stay with me here." McGarrett ripped off his over shirt, balling it up and and applying it to the wound on Danny's head. 

He lifted his head and yelled to his team mate. "Kono! What's the ETA on that Bus?"  

"En route, ETA five minutes Boss!" she hollered back, slapping another pair of cuffs on one of the three suspects they'd managed to catch in the raid.The other two had gotten away in a vehicle, clipping Danny who'd been trying to shoot out a tire while they bore down on him in the alley way.

"Jerk," Steve chastised the prone man. "What were you doing? Huh? Did you not hear me telling you to get out of there?" He smoothed out one of the sleeves from the shirt and gently wiped off the blood that was nearing Danny's eyes. "You don't get to pull this garbage. When I tell you to move, you move, understand? If you weren't hurt, I'd be really pissed off at you right now." 

He glanced up to check on the rest of his unit. Kono was cuffing the last one and Chin was standing guard over all of them with the shotgun, the expression on his face like an avenging angel.

Reassured the rest of his team were fine and had things well in hand Steve bent over Danny again. He ran rough fingers softly through the disarrayed hair, giving in to his fear just enough to lower his head and drop a petal soft kiss across the injured man's brow.

Like a cliche from every storybook since time immemorial, Danny, his sleeping beauty, stirred under his gentle ministrations. 

Steve felt his tension release and watched as his prince opened his eyes.

"Steve?"

McGarrett smiled in relief. "Danno."  Thank you, he thought, tipping his face skyward in acknowledgement. 

The detective groaned and tilted his head, attempting to look around. "Why are we on the ground with my head in your lap?"

Steve laughed. "You decided to be a hero and had a showdown with two tons of metal. You lost." 

"Oh. Well," he said, "that figures." He touched his own fingers to his forehead. 

"Ow." 

"Yeah, ow, Danno. Stop touching it," Steve admonished him, taking the wayward hand and threading it together with his. 

 Danny sniped at him feebly. "You were touching it. And it's my forehead. I'll touch if I want to."  

Steve laughed at him again quietly. "Danno, shut up."

Danny decided that was a good idea and settled for snuggling his head slightly against Steve's leg. 

"Ok," he said, tiredly.

"And Danno?" 

"Yeah?" 

Steve gave him his sternest look. "Don't you ever do that again, got it?"

The ambulance siren could be heard in the distance as Danny rubbed his head tentatively against Steve's warm leg again, nodding his assent. "Yes, dear."

Then added. "I will if you will."

Steve refrained from hitting him. It could wait.


End file.
